All That Matters
by trishaj48
Summary: For as long as he could remember nothing in his life was normal and this trip to San Francisco would prove not to be either.  A one chapter about their first time together.  As always, CSI and it's characters don't belong to me.


He never believed in love at first sight but one look into those chocolate brown eyes and Dr. Gilbert Grissom was in love.

Sara smiled at him and took her seat. All through class Sara would smile at him - to the point of flirting.

Gil wondered how far she wanted this to go - was she one of those students that flirted with the professor? Would she go so far as want to sleep with him for a good grade? How he hoped not.

The class lasted six weeks, and even though Sara continued to flirt with him not once did she do anything that he would consider inappropriate, not at one time did she suggest anything except lunch in the campus dinning hall a couple of times. As far as her grade was concerned, well she didn't need any help from him. Sara was a superior student.

The last day of class Gil stopped Sara, "How about dinner? I have to head back to Vegas in a couple of days and I would like to take you out."

"I'd love it," Sara said.

"I was thinking The Starlight," Gil said.

"Sounds lovely," was her answer.

"I'll pick you up at six," Gil told her.

Six o'clock on the dot Gil knocked at her door.

"You look beautiful," Gil said.

Sara had chosen a powder blue dress. The top was backless and clung to her skin, emphasizing her breasts. The skirt flared slightly and hung almost to the floor.

Gil had gone to a local man's store and purchased a dark blue suit.

The Starlight was one of the more popular restaurants, they offered fine dinning and dancing.

Over dinner they talked, about everything and nothing. Never before had Gil heard anything as sweet as the sound of her voice.

After dinner Gil guided Sara to the dance floor, she fit perfectly in his arms. As Gil gently rubbed his thumb on the small of her back a burning need started to form in his groin.

After they went for a walk, Gil took her hand in his.

Now that Sara no longer his student, Gil felt free to tell her all the things he only dreamed of.

Gil stopped, turned her so she was facing him and kissed her.

Sara returned the soft kiss.

"Sara," Gil started, "There is something I have been wanting to tell you from the first time I seen you. I am sure you are going to think this is odd, but I have fallen in love with you."

Sara looked at him, "But …. You never…."

"I know," Gil said, smiling, "But you were my student and for me to even suggest a relationship would not be appropriate."

Sara blushed.

"I'm sorry if I was to forward," Gil said, suddenly second guessing himself.

"It's not that," Sara said, "It's just that - well I was thinking the same thing. I kept flirting with you hoping you would make the first move."

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, leaving no doubt what she had in mind.

Gil pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry," Sara said, "I just thought that …"

"I do," Gil said, "I do want to be with you it is just that…."

Gil looked at the ground, trying to think of how to word what was on his mind.

"I don't believe in casual sex," Gil said, "I don't have sex with a woman - I make love to her. I'm not a one time kind of guy."

Sara once more kissed him, "And I'm not the type of woman who does this on a whim. I'm not a one night stand."

Gil smiled, "Your place or mine."

"Yours," Sara said, chuckling, "My roommate has her boyfriend over."

Gil took her hand and headed back to his car. He unlocked his hotel room and held the door open for her. Between kisses they undressed each other.

Gil lift Sara and lay her on the bed.

Gil's lips were dancing back and forth between Sara's lips and her neck, his hand slowly moving down until he found her womanhood.

Gil slid one finger in quickly with no warning.

Sara pulling in a breath, both startled and pleased, as Gil pumped that finger slowly in and out until she was panting. A slow burn started to work its way all through Sara's body.

Gil's lips descended on her nipples, smoothing kisses over them before nipping lightly.

Sara was in sensory overload. He slid another finger inside.

Gil started a trail of kisses starting at Sara's breasts, moving to her collar bone, before he settled on her neck. Nibbling and licking beneath her ear as he continued to pump his fingers into her opening, sent her over the edge.

A crashing wave of sensation exploded inside Sara, she couldn't do anything but ride it out. Her body quivered with the release.

Sara sat up a little and pushed him back onto his back.

Sara started with Gil's lips and slowly moved down and placed the lightest of kisses on the soft satiny skin of his member.

Gil's manhood jerked in response.

Sara ran her tongue from the base all the way across the head, lapping up the pearly drop of moisture sitting there. She took as much of him as she could into her mouth.

Gil's breathing grew faster, his knuckles turned white from clenching so hard to the bed. Pulling back and sliding back down a few times Sara was soon rewarded with drops of his pre cum.

"Sara, please stop, I can't hold back anymore," Gil said.

Gil was panting and trying to move above her. Sara would not have it, she straddled his waist, lined him up with her entrance.

Sara didn't hesitate to settle herself right down on top of him. Gasping at the feeling of fulfillment.

The room was filled with the sounds of gasping and groaning as Sara pushed up and plunged back down.

Gil grunted and shifted their bodies, he was now atop her, looking into her soft eyes. He pulled almost all the way out and then shot forward, filling her completely. Gil rocked back and forth at the same pace, Sara was tilting over the edge again.

Her body was clenching as she felt the wave of her release crash over, coating Gil's manhood with her honey.

Gil's pace barely slowed as he lowered his head to Sara's breast and teased them.

Holding himself up with one arm, Gil's other hand slid between their bodies, tenderly rubbing her nub. Never had Sara felt such a feeling of euphoria, his fingers massing her nub while he was still pumping in and out of her quickly sent her into a third orgasm.

Sara was drifting in the sensations of orgasmic bliss, when she felt Gil's movements get quicker and jerkier. Finally he pushed deep inside. His breath held, his eyes closed tight, and his release was splashing over her walls.

"You are amazing," Sara sighed.

Gil dropped his body on top of her. Gil lay there until he could find the strength to move. Gingerly he rolled from atop her.

"We need to talk about this," Gil said, when he could breath normally again, "I love you. I want to be with you."

"How?" Sara questioned.

Gil smiled, "We find a place of our own."

"Your job?" Sara questioned.

Gil pulled her into his arms, "My love, I can work anywhere, the world is full of bugs. Being with you is all that matters."

THE END


End file.
